


Imagination

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Something new, and something not so emotional this time.It's pure imagination c:





	Imagination

What is it you seek my child?  
A riddle to suit your questionable mind

A bucket full of surprises  
Or a blanket full of mysteries perhaps?

Welcome to a world of imagination  
Your tour guide will be with you shortly

To take you on a quest  
Full of wonders beyond your fascination 

You want a sword?  
Or magic perhaps?

To keep monsters at bay  
And your deepest fears away

Look no further  
We have a closet full of desires

Take what you need  
But don't be picky

Because dawn is vastly approaching  
So keep fantasizing 

Let the dream be your guide  
As you visit creatures

You wouldn't believe your eyes

From the dreadful urban mysteries  
To a unicorn sparkling with radiancy

Don't be afraid child  
It's only a mere shower

As you crawl through jungles  
And creep through corners of pyramids

There's nothing your imagination can't create

Now take my hand  
And we'll be on our way

To a valley sparkling with endless radiant shine  
Look at these flowers

Aren't they mystifying?

It's a gorgeous sunrise  
Giving color to the flowers beneath our feet

Trees soaring to new heights  
And mountains as far as the eye can see

Oh don't worry  
Take some candy

Pop some life in your mouth  
After all

It's imaginary

So fly with me  
We shall see

What your imagination can be  
Because even in fantasy

It's better than reality 

Flatter me  
As I guide you through

Mazes with no end  
And a realm beyond your wildest dreams 

Look at these bugs  
Glowing with light

Guiding the night  
To a beautiful new flight

Let it be known  
Your imagination has no end

So fly with me now

Because my child  
There's no end to your imagination 

Even when you stop believing  
There'll always be something

So go now  
And create what you must

Because your dream is about to fade  
And I am only a mere figment

Of your imagination


End file.
